1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decreasing the setting time for an adhesive and more particularly to its application in the production of a magnetic read/write head assembly for tape drives and the like.
2. Related Art
In an assembly line manufacturing process for magnetic read/write heads, the magnetic head proper is mounted on head-carrier by insertion. The plastic head-carrier is held with a preload force to the frame of the tape drive, then the magnetic head proper is inserted and the azimuth angle is adjusted to within .+-.3 seconds of arc before an adhesive is applied to lock the magnetic head in the head-carrier. For this reason, it is necessary to have the head-carrier wider than the magnetic head proper by 0.02 inches on either side. Such a large gap, however, would cause the locking adhesive to take too long to set and cure, thereby slowing the assembly line production considerably.